So Much For My Happy Ending
by BrookieCan'tRockRed
Summary: No one ever said High school was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo hey guys, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but ykno how I am...I get inspired by everything so yeah...anyways im giving this story a shot. So im going to stop my rant and let you read it...okay bbye!**

* * *

"Mom you can let go now." A certain blonde said in annoyance.

"But Kimmy, this is the last time I'm going to see you until Thanksgiving break!" Her mom whined and hugged Kim tighter.

"Mommy, I love you but this is important to me. I have to go. This is what I want to do the rest of my life." Kim explained.

"I know, I know but are you sure you want to do _that_ for the rest of your life? I mean, come on Kimmy you could become a successful person here too." Kim's mom protested.

Kim sighed in frustration, "Mom," she started, "We've been over this."

"I'm sorry its just that with you gone I'm gonna be lonely." Kim's mom pouted.

"No you're not," Kim insisted, "You have Dallas and Dad."

"But Dallas won't understand me and you're father is a goof ball he doesn't take things seriously!" She complained.

Dallas was Kim's older brother. He has green eyes which he got from his dad and light brownish/blondish hair.

"Oh boy," Kim sighed for the millionth time this day.

"Mommy, you could go with Maya, isn't she like your best friend? Plus you have Mika, she promised to keep you company while I'm gone."

"Kim, you know Mika is working really hard so she could gain enough money for her studies too. You couldn't possibly make her waste her time on an old yet beautiful woman like me."

"Mother, Mika is my best friend and I know she wouldn't agree to do something if she wasn't able to, besides she likes you very much so you wouldn't be a burden to her."

Mika has been working her arse off just so she could study with Kim but Kim didn't know that Mika wanted to go to the same Music Academy as her. Mika wanted it to be a surprise for Kim so she only told a few people. Kim's mom knew about Mika's plans but she didn't tell Kim. She wanted to tell Kim that Mika was going to leave her too but she didn't because she knew very well that Mika would feel betrayed.

"Okay Kimmy, but-" Kim cut her off because she knew if she didn't, she would hear the whole 'you're still a baby soyou sshouldn't go n blah blah blah' talk.

"No but's mommy," Kim giggled, "I said 'butts'," she said between giggles. "Anyways," she comsposed herself, "I'm sixteen mom, almost seventeen, I can take care of myself."

"Yes I know I know but-"

"Mom!"

"Okay fine I'll let you pack up in peace!"

"Finally, thank you," Kim knew she was being harsh but her mom was invading her personal space.

"Bye!" Kim said, urging her mom to leave. Once the door of her room closed completely closed she threw herself on her bed and squealed into her pillow because she was excited for tomorrow.

...

_Attention passengers, please make sure you have your seatbelt on, we will be landing shortly, Thank you for flying with us._

"-sweetie. Wake up, hello?" An old woman shook Kim.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"The plane's 'bout to land, sweetheart." the old woman informed.

"Oh," Kim said and then smiled gracefully, "Thank you."

""You're welcome."

...

**Kim's POV**

After I got my luggage, I looked for a sign that said 'Welcome to California Kimberly'

I looked around for the sign for about 5 minutes until I finally found a very very VERY pretty brunette holding the sign that I was looking for. She held the sign with a bored expression written on her face.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, "I'm Kim," I extended my hand for her to shake.

She rolled her green eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"Um excuse me but I didn't quite catch your name." I said shyly with a giggle.

"Grace."

"Huh?" Grace? What's that supposed to mean?

"My name," she said in a tone that made her sound annoyed, "its Grace."

"Oh," I said.

I smiled, " well then Grace, I hope you and I could become great friends."

"I highly doubt that," she muttered.

My smile faded. But I smiled once again and said, "That's okay, I'll gain your friendship."

"Look, I'm not interested in making friends, I have plenty of those, so just shut up and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Well that's harsh," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," I smiled. I bet she's just having a bad day.

We walked to the car that was supposed to take us to the Academy in silence.

Oh my word! There was a white limousine with a sign on the door that said 'California Performing Arts Academy' .

"Oh my, the school really is rich, right?" I commented expecting Grace to say something but she just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She walked ahead and I thought she was ditching me so I panicked.

"Um wait up, I can't really speed walk, " I told her with an uneasy smile.

I realized she was just going ahead so she could open the limo's door.

She gave me a look that made me feel bad for thinking that she eas going to ditch me.

"Do you really think I'm going to ditch you?" She asked. I smiled, I knew she was a nice person. "I would lose my part time job at the office."

Or not.

We got in the limo.

"Oh so you don't study at the Academy? " I asked.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, " it's just that my parents cut my weekly allowance to $1000 and $1, 000 isn't enough for a week!" She complained.

My jaw dropped. She can't possibly be serious.

"I know right!" She said, "$1000 per week is a little bit."

"Y-yeah it is." I said playing along. How rich are these people? I mean I know I'm on a scholarship but this is too much!

"Yes! Finally, someone who understands! Julie is always saying that its enough but she doesn't really goes shopping so she wouldn't know."

"Shopping? How much clothes do you get?" I asked.

"Eh, about two to four outfits per day." She answered. Then her lips formed into a smirk, "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

I giggled, "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry about how I acted a while ago," she apologized. "Its just that my boyfriend dumped me, right after we did _it._" she finished bitterly.

"It? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking that? " s he asked incredulously.

"Um yeah," I said. Why is she making a big deal about it. I mean its her fault for using pronouns.

"Oh gawwd, you're soooo naive," she said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! I am NOT! Its you're fault that you're using pronouns!"

Grace had an amused expression on her face.

"Kim, hun, it means that we ..." she paused, "you know..." She trailed off.

"No I don't know." I confessed. I was embarrassed bbecause apparently 'it' was something that we all should know.

She slapped her forehead and sighed.

"It means we had sex." She deadpanned.

I felt blood rush to my face and that only meant that I was blushing.

"Oh."

"Yeah," she sighed, "it was ...incredible."

"Err...I ...how...what?" I was confused. I mean I thought she would regret it

"Yeah, I know its confusing but I ..." she paused with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, "loved him."

"Oh Grace, I'm sorry," I consoled.

"I knew he was a player yet I took the risk," she closed her eyes shut and tears came out.

"D-do you still love him?" I asked.

"Yes, of course but I know he'll never come back to me, he never goes back to a girl he already used."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Jerry," she said, "Jerry Martinez."

"He sounds familiar. "

His name... I heard it on T.V but I never really paid attention to the gossip on t.v.

"Of course you have," she replied, "he's in a band called Ready Set."

"Ready ..." I whispered, trying to analyze the name, "Set...?"

"You can't possibly be serious! Kimberly, where have you been living?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Um, in Tennessee?"

She face palmed once again.

"Ready Set is like the hottest band in the Academy! They even have a record deal but they want to finish high school so yeah."

"Really?" I giggled, "I didn't know."

"Kim, imma give you a heads on the people you shouldn't bother or run into, okay?"

"Okay, but I don't see why we can't all be friends I mean -"

"Kim!" She cut me off, " Trust me, you don't wanna be friends with them. ...I learned that the hard way." She explained but whispered the last part. I stayed quiet so she could go on. She shook her hhead as if trying to shake the memories away.

Grace cleared her throat and said, "Okay, don't run into Donna Tobin, She will eat you alive I'm not kidding. Hmmm let'ssee...oh ddon't run into Lindsey either SHE will turn all her fans against you..."

"Fans?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, this a Music school, we sell the student's music and we also appear on national television AND we have contests shown on T.V all over the world."

"Really?!" I asked. Oh my word, this is incredible!

"Yes, Kim, really." She said rolling her green orbs playfully.

I smiled. Probably looked like an idiot.

"Moving on," Grace said and then continued, "you should stay away from the band members of Ready Set. All of them are players and by all I mean ALL. Sure they're hot and cute and sexy and kind and gentle and sweet and just so perf-"

"Grace! Focus!" I shouted.

"Right. Um where was I ?" She asked dumbfounded.

"The part where I shouldn't run into the members of Ready Set because..." I prompt.

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"So don't fall for their charm, " she paused, "Especially Brewer's charm." she finished bitterly.

"Brewer?"

"Yeah, Jack Brewer, stay away from him," she informed, "if you get on his bad side he won't kick you out of the school, oh no, he makes your life a living hell! And rumor has it, that he's slept with almost all the girls on campus." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, the only reason he hasn't touched me, is because I was Jerry's girl."

"Woah, but I don't have to worry about him, no one will be interested in me anyways." I said with a smile.

It was true, Mika was always the pretty one and here Grace would be the pretty one, that is if we become best friends.

"You're kidding right?" She asked, "because I'm pretty sure that he won't think about it twice before chasing after you. You're gorgeous Kim."

"If anyone's gorgeous here its you."

She was about to answer, but the driver beat her to it.

"Excuse me, ladies, but um we're here." He called out.

"Oh okay thanks, can you take the luggage to the main office, please?" Grace asked the driver in a sweet tone.

"Yeah," he said in a dreamy voice.

"That's weird. "

"No its not, its called using you're looks to make a guy do something for you. "

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

...

"And THAT is your dorm," Grace pointed to the dorm room all the way at the far end.

"Do you by any chance know my room mate?" I asked.

"Of course, they are Julie, Maxie and Connie. Julie is my bestie and Maxie and Connie are the sweetest twins you'll ever meet. "

"Can't wait to meet them. " I said enthusiastically.

"You'll love them. "

"Im sure of it." I replied With a smile.

"My dorm is on the third floor #270 and your stuff will come in like 5 minutes. I stay longer but I need to get back to work, see you later."

"Oh okay, bye." I said and waved.

She walked down the hall and then I couldn't see her anymore. I finally got all the the courage I had and knocked on the door.

No one answered but I heard giggling. Then I heard something that sounded like a guy's chuckle. I debated on whether knocking again or taking a walk and THEN come back.

I decided to knock again because if I went for a walk, I would just get lost.

I knocked and the giggling and chuckling stopped.

Maybe I shouldn't have knocked.

The door knob moved and THEN the door opened.

A girl with slightly tanned skin, Brown orbs and strawberry blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail opened the door. She was wearing glasses and she had a smile on her face. But what caught my aattention the most was that a ginger haired guy was behind her and had his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi," she chirped happily, "I'm Julie and you must be my new room mate."

"Yeah, I'm Kim," I introduced myself.

We stood there awkwardly for a while until she finally said, "oh I'm sorry, silly me," she laughed,"I haven't invited you in."

"Wanna come in?" She asked formally but in a joking manner.

"Sure." I said playing along.

She stepped to the side and let me in.

I walked in and everything was so nice and organized. The dorm was big, it had 6 doors inside, a kitchen and a living room.

"We have two unoccupied rooms so you could choose one." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay thank you," I thanked.

The ginger haired guy had already taken his arms off her waist.

"Hi, I'm Kim and you are...?" I started. I really wanted to know everyone and make as many friends as I could.

"Oh, I'm uh Milton, yeah sorry." He said and extended his hand for me to shake. I laughed. Is he seriously this formal?

"Is something the matter? " Milton asked.

"Its just that you guys are so formal," I laughed again.

"He's kinda anti-social, ya'kno," Julie teased.

"Am NOT, I just don't like to get too friendly. " he defended.

"Aww you guys are so cute," I cooed.

"Thanks," Julie said while Milton just blushed.

"You're welcome. "

"Hey, my precious Jewel, I got to go, Jack's calling a band meeting and I have to be there. I'll pick you up later forthe Party."

"Okay, Milty."

Unconcsionsely I sighed. TThey looked at me.

"Oh I'm SO sorry," I paused, "its just that y'all are so cute."

"T-thanks," Julie stuttered with a tint of pink on her cheeks, " again."

Milton cleared his throat, "Would you like to come to the party, Kim?"

"Well," I started, "I have to unpack and go to the student store to pick up my school uniform and my p.e uniform too," I paused," but, i'll try."

"So that's a no?" Milton asked.

"Its a maybe," I responded.

He rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Okay."

"Don't worry Milton, I'll convince her."

...

"So you're from Tennessee?"

"Yup," I said popping the p.

Julie and I were walking to the student store. I had already finished unpacking. My room was spacious. It had a twib bed, a nightstand, a closet and a long mirror.

"That's so cool. I'm from Seaford, California. "

"So you and Milton are an item, huh?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, yeah." She confessed.

"Since when?"

"Almost 2 years."

"Woah! That's a long time!" I gasped.

"Yeah, he's so sweet," she said in a dreamy voice, "He was a player before and when I got with him, most of my friends said that we wouldn't last."

"He looks too kind to be a player, I mean he is cute and all but he doesn't look like that type."

"Yes! I know right! But he was, he used to have like two girlfriends a month."

"Well he is in a band and guys in a band are usually players." I commented.

At least that's what I think. I mean aren't band members usually badboys?

"You can say that again, boy , if you think Milton's bad I wonder what you'd think of Jack." She said.

"Jack?" Wasn't that the guy who Grace was talking about?

"Oh yeah, he has a different girl on his bed at least 6 times a month."

"He can't be that bad," 6girls? A little bit too much.

"Oh but he is, and for your own good Kim, don't get involved with him," Julie prevented.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I won't encounter him, but how do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, he is my boyfriend's best friend and my cousin's enemy so yeah that's how I know him. He's the lead singer in ReadySet," she said.

_ReadySet? Isn't that Jerry guy in that band too?_

"Who's your cousin?" I asked.

"Ricky Weaver," she said with an eye roll, " he's a player to so don't get involved with him because-oh we're here!" She squealed.

"Jewels-" I covered my mouth in embarrassment. I called her Jewels.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped-"

"Its fine," she smiled, "I love that nickname."

"Okay, so Jewels, where do I pick up my uniforms.?"

"Right," she walked in front of me and lead me, "here." She finished while pointing at the cashier.

"Hi!" I greeted with a wave.

"What's up?" She asked. This girl was gorgeous! She had red hair and slightly tanned skin.

"I came to pick up my uniform," I said with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Kimberly Anne Crawford."

"Oh! You're the new chick, well nice to meetcha, name's Kaitlyn or _Catalina_ Valentine, but everybody calls me Cat," she introduced.

I smiled in return. She smiled back and then got a box with my name on it.

"Here you go," she said while handing Me the box. "In there, you'll find 6 skirts, 3 white button up shirts and 3 crimson polo shirts with the school name printed on the top left corner, 1 navy blue Jacket, 3 crimson cardigans, three ties, six pairs of knee high socks which are half white and the other half are crimson."

"Woah, that must be heavy," I commented.

"Yeah it sure is."

"Wait what about my P.E uniform?" I asked.

"That consists of crimson basketball shorts and a white polo shirt." She paused, "I think you're bag is in the back, hold up, I'll bring it to you."

I looked at Julie and asked, "Hey, can't we like wear khakis instead of skirts?"

"Nope, rulebook clearly states the dress code."

"Seriously? But what if its cold?"

"We still have to wear skirts even if it rains!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! That's just torture!" I complained and pouted.

"Oh suck it up, Kim. On the bright side, we could wear anything:after school, in the weekends and in competitions."

"Competitions?" I asked.

"Yeah! We have a Music Competition every three years. The winner gets a record deal and ten thousand dollars."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yup!"

I was about to ask more questions, but Cat came back from the back.

"Here you go," she handed me the bag, "and if you're wondering about the size, your mom gave us your size and she already paid."

"Oh okay, and thanks!" I chirped.

"You're welcome, Bye."

"Bye," Julie and I said at the same time. I giggled and she laughed.

"Here, I'll take the bag," she said while taking the bag.

"Thanks, " I said with a smile.

We walked to the elevator in silence. Until I finally she spoke up.

"So you're coming to the party?" She asked.

"Well, I- Um-, ...No."

I didn't want to go I mean who am I gonna hang out with?

"Why not?!"

"Okay well first of all, I don't know whose party it is, second, I don't have party clothes, and lastly I don't have anyone to hang out with."

"Its a school welcome back party/masquerade and I have dresses which you can borrow, and you are obviously going to hang out with me!"

"But-"

"There! You have no excuse!"

"Julie! You can't make me." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Wanna bet?"

"Absolutely!" I said confidently, "I won't go, and you can't make me."

...

"I CANNOT believe I'm standing at this party when I said I wasn't!" KIM complained with a pout.

Julie smirked, "You, owe me 20 bucks."

"Its NOT fair! You tricked me!" Kim whined childishly.

Julie gasped dramatically, " I did NOT! You agreed to go."

"Did NOT! You confused me!"

"But you still came anyways, you could've said No and you could've stayed in the dorm room."

_FLASHBACK_

_"So you will go?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Julie insisted._

_"Because."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because I'm tired."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Oh I don't know, maybe because I've been awake since dawn and have been busy unpacking, and fixing my room." Kim said sarcastically._

_"Okay fine!"_

_Kim was surprised that Julie gave up THAT easily. She shrugged the thought away._

_Kim called Mika and her mom._

_"Hello?" Mika's heavy accent echoed through phone. _

_"Mika!"_

_"Kim! Oh sorry for not knowing it was you, its just that I picked up the phone fast."_

_"Its alright. So how's my mom, Mika?" _

_"Well, she's taking your absense better than expected. You know, I have a surprise for you." Mika said._

_"Really!? What is it!?" Kim squealed through the phone._

_"Well, you see, if I tell you now, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"_

_"Mou, Mika you are such a meanie!" Kim pouted._

_Mika giggled and said, "Don't worry Kim, it'll arrive tomorrow."_

_"Arrive? " Kim asked confused._

_"Yup!" Mika said, popping the p._

_"Okay Meek Cheeks!" Kim said in a teasing tone. _

_"What?! I told you not to call me that, stupid!"_

_"Mika! I am not stupid!"_

_"AND. Im NOT Meek Cheeks! My cheeks aren't even that big!" Mika complained._

_"Yes they are!" Kim said in a matter of factly._

_"Well you sure need some glasses!" _

_"No I don't!" Kim yelled._

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I doooon't!" Kim whined._

_"YES YOU DO!"_

_"NO. I . DON'T. " Kim said in her most threatening voice, which btw, Mika laughed at._

_"YES YOU D-"_

_"MIKA! QUIT YELLING AT THE PHONE AND COME HELP ME WITH DINNER!" Kim heard Mika's mom yell._

_"Grrrr! Coming MOM!" Mika growled. "Sorry Kimmy, but my mom is being quite annoying so Bye and see you TOMORROW."_

_"Wait WHAT?! What do you mean TOMORROW? !" Kim yelled through the phone but Mika had already hung up._

_"Kim!" Julie's voice yelled._

_"Kim!" Julie yelled again._

_Kim relucantly got up and went to go check on her._

_"If this is about the pa-"_

_"Julie! Oh my gosh what happened!?"_

_"I tripped over that THING! " She shrieked furiously pointing at a green sui tcase with orange flowers._

_Kim blushed, "I'm so sorry! I don't know how that got there. Did you get hurt?"_

_"Yes, I think I can't go to the party anymore." _

_"But Julie, Milton is going to be there! And you can't leave him. Plus, you didn't hurt yourself."_

_"Uh, excuse me but my ankle is in pain!" Julie lied. Her plan was going well._

_"Really? Let me see!" Kim said worriedly. She toiched JJulie's ankle and Julie faked a whimper._

_"Oh Julie! I'm so sorry I ruined your date with Milton! B-but I'll make it up to you! I'll do whatever you want!"_

_Julie smirked, "Anything? "_

_"Yes! I pinky promise!"_

_"Okay then, go to the party with me."_

_"WHAT? ! I thought you weren't going! "_

_"I said, 'I think' I never said I wasn't. "_

_"Y-you tricked me!" Kim finally figured._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kim was dressed beautifully in a light pink dress gown that Julie lent her with her hair cascading down he back. She was wearing a pink feathered mask that covered around her eyes and her nose. The long gown she wore, hugged her curves and she looked like a true goddess.

Julie was beautiful too she was wearing a lilac dress gown with a mask that covered her whole face.

Both of them walked in together. Julie had a smirk as she walked in while Kim clutched on to Julie's arm because she was afraid of being ditched.

"Calm down," Julie whispered, "Im not gonna ditch you. "

"You better not!"

"I won't! "

"Okay!"

"Kim! Let's go find Milton! " Julie exclaimed over the loud music.

"Huh? Oh that's okay I'll wait here! " Kim yelled back. She thought that Julie said that she was going to get a drink.

"C'mon Kimmy," Julie insisted.

"Its okay I'll still be here when you come back. "

"Grrr, okay fine!"

Kim was oblivious of the pair of brown orbs watching her intently.

A broad lean figure approached her from behind.

Kim was standing by the hall alone and bored.

_Ok Kim, ttonight you're not gonna be boring and you're gonna let go! If someone asks you to dance, you dance. Simple as that! Remember, be as friendly as possible. You wanna make a great impression._

Kim walked towards the dance floor but was tripped by a foot. She prepared herself for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her petite waist. She turned and saw a pair of dazzling brown eyes.

He wasn't wearing a mask. Their eyes connected. Kim took in all his features. His face was flawless. He had a mole on each cheek.

But there was an awkward sensation...

It took her a minute to finally realize that he had a hand on her boob.

Her eyes widened, "You PERVERT! LET ME *SMACK* GO!" She exclaimed hysterically while smacking him.

He frowned. "Calm down people ar-"

"I don't care if people are watching! Did you not hear me! Let *smack* ME *sSMACK*GO you PERVERT!

"Wow not even a thank you? I mean, u DID save you from quite a fall back there."

Kim's cheeks flushed, "T-thanks,"

"Now thats more like it," He said in a husky voice.

He let go and checked Kim out.

'What a fine girl' he thought with a smirk.

Kim felt uncomfortable under his gaze so she checked him out too.

Baggy black skinny jeans (his baggy jeans clunged to his hips thanks to his belt) black combat boots, red v-neck shirt and a very VERY attractive face.

"Errr so Thank you again and if you excuse me ...iI'll take my leave now." Kim said awkwardly. Something about him was way off. His aura was ...dangerous.

Kim started walking away but his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" The brunette called.

Kim was startled. She looked at him.

"Y-yes?""

"Dance with me."

"Actually, I kinda have to get go-"

"Only one dance." He cut her off.

"Bu-"

"Think of it as a 'thank you' for you know not letting you fall back there."

_Remember what you said, you won't decline a dance offer._ Kim's conscious reminded.

"Ok," Kim whispered softly but it sounded like a purr to anyone who would of heard it.

The male brunette smirked and slid an arm around her waist. Kim blushed at his action.

The song 'Promiscious' by Nelly Furtado came up. And The said brunette lead her to the dance floor.

Oh if only she new what that would lead to, she would've never agreed to that one dance.

* * *

**A/N: How was it bad? Horrid? Good? Please tell me! Leave a comment. I love you guys and im working on the other stories...kinda ...well u see i kinda lost my inspiration for Perfect Match or Not? because ...well...idk the spark isnt there anymore...BUT if you guys dont want me to put it on an even LONGER hiatus please PM me or put your ideas on a review so cud b 'inspired ' again... anyways please review and tell me whatchu thought, yeah? Thats all i ask for ...ok now I'll take my leave...BYE**

**-Brooke**


	2. A Dance, Some Twins and a Latino

**DISCAIMER: I do NOT own ANY SONGS .**

Oh right. It's "Promiscuous". How fitting.

_How ya doing young lady_

_The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy_

_You don't have a player on your trunk_

_I was at a loss of words_

_First time that spoke_

The unknown brunette shot me a meaningful look after the monologue rap. I rolled my eyes in reply. He was as arrogant as ever. And yet, I couldn't suppress the smile from creeping up my face.

After the count of two beats, I saw him swivel his right leg and move his body to the rhythm. Really, what was Ithinking? I would just humiliate myself. Why did I even agree to dance with him?

One dance. I sighed.

Just one.

After this, I'm off to search for Jewels. God, she must be worried.

Just one dance, Kim

Just this once.

With this guy who gives me the chills.

_You expect me that I'll just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it?_

I sighed and started twisting my body into a subtle dance move. Was this okay? Was it really okay? I bit my lip and dared myself to look up at my partner. He was dancing in a careless freestyle, his hand in one pocket. He looked really good, I had to admit. It was as if he belonged to the dance floor and judging by that smirk and the proud vibes he was sending, I'm pretty sure he knew of the fact as well. But hey,that was to be expected. He looked like a party guy..

And I just...I couldn't help but feel a wee bit self-conscious now that I'm standing next to him.

Huh, what? Get a grip, Kim! I have a mask on, for goodness's sake. Nobody would recognize me. So why not enjoy and have some real fun out here?

One dance. I smiled.

Just one.

For one night, I'll put everything behind. For one night—just one night—I want to be...free. Free of all the restrictions. Free of the principles that I, myself, have set.

After this, I'm back being to plain and simple Kim.

_All I can do is try, give me one chance_

_What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

Just one dance, Kim

Just this once.

With this goregeous stranger.

'Dont talk to strangers!' i remember mommy's warnings. I wonder what she would say if she saw me dancing with this hot guy ..

Mind set, I shook my head slightly and allowed my hair to twirl into the beat. I drew one hand from my hips to the back of my head and placed the other on my neck. Closing my eyes, I listened to the music and let the rhythm overwhelm my heart. Soon enough, my hips and torso started swaying on their own. My hands slithered around my body in—what Ihoped to be—seductive dance moves. I'm not sure if I looked good, but I certainly felt the sensation of pleasure rushing into my limbs as they willed themselves to move.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." The cute guys hot breath tickled my ear and my eyelids instantly shot up in surprise.

I frowned at our proximity. How the heck did he get this close without me noticing?

And as if that wasn't enough, he suddenly rested his hand on my hip and pulled me even closer.

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

I slid my hand downwards to the place right under my chest, in an attempt to suppress the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. Ugh. Is it because of the tequila? I thought I already got alcohol out of my system.

Damn.

What the hell is wrong with me? For some freakin' reason, the only thing that my brain could register was the sensation of having his hand on my hip! My gown may be thick enough to neutralize his touch, but his warmth still penetrated through the darn fabric. It was almost painful—the way he set my insides on fire, yet, at the same time, numb. It didn't feel bad though, rather, it was almost...exhilarating. My skin practically shivered beneath his fingertips.

A tickling sensation of excitement ran up my spine as I felt his fingers crawl on the small of my back. To feel all these strange emotions I had always read about was...overwhelming. I could hardly contain my thrill.

. . .Does he have any idea on what he was doing to me with just a single touch?

Smiling flirtatiously at him, I slowly traced my fingers up his arm.

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

The cute guy impulsively looked down at my face as my hands made their way upwards and wrapped around his neck. He smirked. Then, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and placed it on the other side of my hip. Damn. I couldn't help but get a little flustered in the heat. It was getting more and more unbearable now as I continued to flaunt my hips and legs in front of him. His hands stayed on my hips though. . .

Woah, wait a minute. What am I feeling disappointed for? I should be thankful that his hand didn't travel any further down, right? Im turning into a perverted Kim!

Oh, who am I kidding?

My heart is practically shouting in desperation to pull him closer, to feel his movements against mine, to feel the heat and yet. . .

_Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_You ready?_

My heart hampered irrationally to the beat. I suppressed a small gasp when his hands trailed lower on my back. He was staring at me. Brown eyes shining like chocolates. Captivating. His eyes were captivating

The cute guy was captivating. . .

Unable to resist, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pulled him closer. He smelled heavenly, a combination of intoxicating scents I just couldn't get enough of. Leaning my head on his shoulders, I let my body slant into his. The heat radiating from him was intolerable yet irresistible. His chest against mine, I closed my eyes, my whole body tingling with anticipation and eagerness.

I just crossed the moral line that I had abided by for all my life.

But right now, as music, rhythm and heat overwhelmed my mind. . .

I really couldn't care less.

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

I opened my eyes in time to catch his face up close, the space between us sizzling with desire. He looked at me with an unreadable expression and then, "You look familiar."

Immediately, my defenses went up.

"Really?" I felt the muscles on his shoulder tense as I toyed with his hair. "Im actually a new face here."

Impulsively, he rested his chin on my head. His hands inched downwards on my hip and pulled me in closer. He was crossing the line I had set when we first met, but I knew that I can't blame him for that. Not when I'm teasing him like this. "Won't you tell me your name?"

I smiled. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

I can't tell him. Cute guy mustn't know.

Not now.

Not ever. Its only tonight because something is drawing me to him but at the same time pushing me away.

Im playing with fire. This isn't me. What happened to innocent me? Its my first night away from home and im already 'seducing' a guy. But why can't i get away. Once im done with this...im never going to see him...well i probably am but he can't know i danced with him. What if if he-he's a witch!? Oh my word! Thats why im acting like this. He cursed me! He wants me not to be innocent! My eyes widened.

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I may need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. My mind was screaming for me to stop but my heart told me otherwise.

I wanted him to be all over me.

I wanted to be all over him.

My insides twisted and turned, and my stomach clenched in desperateness.

I want more. . .Kim! Stop! You're being a pervert!

But I can't stop.

Brushing my lips against his cheek, I placed my palm on the side of his nape. Then with a swift twirl, I turned in a 180 degrees spin. My backside was now lying intimately close against his chest. His hands glided swiftly to my stomach and I leaned my head backwards on his shoulder.

I felt his chin tipped downwards on to my neck, his breath prickling my skin in the intense heat.

"I want you on my team…" he quoted from the lyrics in a low voice.

I giggled as the words of the song recoiled in my head, "…so does everybody else."

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

'Cute guy' wrapped his arms tighter around my stomach, devastating the remaining sanity I had as we continued to dance. My skull pounced against my head and I suddenly felt dizzy under the loud volume of the stereo. The music ricocheted around the wall and vibrated throughout my body.

Now, I definitely know what I want.

I want this dance to last.

I want to stay in his arms.

I wanted. . .

"Can we get to know each other more?" he whispered, his mouth almost kissing my ear.

"And why do we want to do that ?" I laughed.

"Don't play with me, babe."

I said nothing in response, instead I turned around and snaked my arms around his neck.

_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

I felt the tip of his nose press against my face and I let out a small smile as another pleasurable sensation shot through my spine.

What you waiting for?

More thrill, more excitement.

I had never felt more freed and liberated in my entire life.

I was at the top, and nothing could get in my way.

I cocked my head to one side as the cute guy leaned his nose onto my nape. I could smell the perfume he was wearing. I could feel his hair tickling my face.

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

His lips pressed lightly against my neck and trailed a flutter of light butterfly kisses right down my bare shoulder. My skin tingled and I felt a few sparks ignited in my chest. I just couldn't help but close my eyes. His lips were softer and gentler than I had expected. It felt. . .nice.

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

Hands around his neck, my front very exposed and 'the cute guy' was taking full advantage of it.

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

It felt wrong and dirty, but my body reacted otherwise.

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean. . ._

The words and lyrics of the music trailed off into a twirl of heat.

Letters merged into lust.

Rhythm morphed into desire.

And the beats of the song were no more than the beat of our hearts. . .

As the song ended I tried to pull away but 'cute guy' stopped me.

"I wanna see your face."

"W-what? If I didn't tell you my name, what makes you think I'll let you see my face?"

"I'll tell you mine." He started. "My name's Jack, Jack Brewer."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. H-he's Jack?! As in Brewer?! He's the guy Julie and Grace told me to stay away from?!

"Now, let me see your face."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told you my name already." He replied in a bored tone.

"I-I never asked for it!" I stubbornly replied.

He growled. Which sounded pretty hot.

Kim FOCUS! You canNOT fall for his charm!

"What's your name?" He asked.

"W-why don't we get a drink? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Ok."

I tried to walk ahead of him so i could get 'lost' and then he wouldn't see me but he took my hand.

I suddenly became self conscious that he was holding my hand. I looked at him but his face held no emotion.

I didn't even know where the drinks were so I stopped.

"Err...um where are the drinks?" I asked stupidly.

He smirked, " so you dont know how to get around?"

"N-no."

"Well-"

"Cassidy!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw it was Julie.

"Cassidy!" She yelled again. I wonder who shes talking to? And why is she looking at me?

"Cassidy, I've been looking all over for you!" She said to me and embraced me in a hug. Cassidy?

"Just play along." She whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"So that's your name." Jack analyzed.

I thought of something that would make it seem like I didn't want him to find out. Hmm...I got it!

"So much for keeping my identity a secret." I muttered. Ok that acting deserves an Oscar Award.

"Sorry Cassie, its just that ...I got excited." Julie lied. Woah that girl can tell a tall tale and I'll nevr know she's lieing.

"Jack," she gave him a look, "stop harassing Cassie, she doesn't need your drama."

"Ok fine, whatever, I was leaving anyways," Jack mumbled in a bored tone, " Do you by any chance know where Jerry's at?"

"Probably snogging a random girl," Julie said bitterly.

"Okay cool," Jack said lazily, "I'll see you," he pointed at me, "later." He winked at me.

He walked away.

"Oh god that was close!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yes! He wasn't going to leave me alone until I showed him my face or told him my name."

"Sorry for leaving you like that Kimmy, I should've dragged you with me."

"Its ok it was my fault."

"Julie! " Two voices yelled in unison.

"Maxine! Connie! Oh my god when did you guys arrive?!"

Two twins with short dresses appeared.

"About an hour ago! How's Eddie?" The twin in a blue green dress asked.

"He's been depressed."

"Really? I didn't mean for him to break down." Twin blue green said.

"Its not your fault Max, he was a jerk too." So her nname's Maxie.

"Hi im Kim!" I introduced myself.

"Hi, im Maxie and this is Connie my twin." CConnie was wear in a fiusha cocktail dress.

"Yo," Connie greeted. "Hows the bastard been?"

"He's been as playerish as ever."

"Who's the bastard?"

"Ricky," Jewels replied.

My mouth formed an 'o'.

"So hows Grace?" Maxie asked.

"Well, she's been taking it well," Julie lied. Grace wasn't anywhere near well.

"Jerry is such an ass! We told him that if he hurt her, we were gonna kill him! Oh but when I get my hand on him he's gonna have his head attached to his-"

"OKAY! We get it!" Julie yelled cutting Connie off.

"Got what?" A feminine voice asked.

"GRACIE!" Julie and Maxie yelled and practically tackle Grace into a hug.

Connie and I just stood there, w watching the scene.

Grace had amused expression.

"Hey Grace," I greeted sheepishly. Will she even talk to me?

"KIM! I thought you weren't gonna make it!" She embraced me in a hug.

She let go and looked at Connie, " CONNIE! I missed you!"

"Dont hug me, I hate hugs. "

"O-okay." Grace sweatdropped.

"Sooooo how've you been?" Maxie asked .

"Oh, I've been great! Ya'know living the single life!" Grace exclaimed.

"Grace cut the crap," Connie scolded.

"I've been okay guys, and I have to tell you what really happned, its not how I expla-"

"Grace..." a male voice whispered. We all turned and it was a jet-haired cute latino.

"Uh, hi, Jerry." Grace said with an uneasy smile.

**A/N:DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Woah what really happened with Jace? Why doesnt Kim want Jack to know her name? Why does Kim feel like Jack is a dangerous guy? Why did Grace say "I have to tell u what really happened'? All of those questions will be answered...soon. But until then...Hello my awesome reviewers and readers! I love u guys thank you for review in and reading my lame fanfics cx ... I hope you guys enjoy my story as much as I enjoy reading your reviews. Anyways review your thoughts n help me write this story.**

BYE

**-Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**A/N: Hellers! Brooke here! So I thought I should write a chappie coz yanno im not that messed up ...actually I am! Haha no jk...lol...anyways here's the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY BRAND I MENTION!**

**JACK'S POV**

She's still following me. What is she? Dog, cat, or maybe just both?

"But Jack—" Lorie called my name for what felt like the millionth time. Her sacchrine voice was the last straw. Snapping my head back to look at her, and I take a deep breath. "I told you, we're over." My voice may be calm, but bloody hell, I want to just get it. I'd already told her we were done, but she failed to understand anything. How many times does a guy have to say it, goddamit? The more I try the get away from her, the more she clings onto me, I swear.

"Why?" Tears were forming in her eyes, "Jack—"

"Piss off, will you?" I angrily muttered, and walked away from her. I glanced back. She was crying, mumbling to herself. I tried to be nice, but in the end it's always the same. You gotto be a bastard to completely get rid of them.

I went back to what I was doing: getting a soda from the vending machine.

"Yo Jack ma' main bro, wassup dude," Eddie greeted as he walked down the hall.

"Just dumped Lorie, it was a fucken pain in the ass."

"Girls are just so complicated, and clingy, know what im saying."

"Yeah, ey isn't that Grace?" I asked motioning towards the front door where Grace

and a stunning blonde stood.

"Heh, looks like she took the break up ...well. Grace always looks beautiful. "

"That blonde, is she new?" I asked

"Guess so, haven't seen her around, but Damn she's hot."

I smirked, "She's next,"

"Woah woah woah, calm down tiger, let her settle down and then you could attack." Eddie teased.

"Says the one who is hitting on his best mate's ex-girl."

"Me? I was not hittin' on her, I have Maxie."

"Maxie? Isnt she the one who dumped you?"

"She didn't dump me !" Eddie whined," she said we should have a break, for summer. "

"Riiight." I teased.

"Whatever bro, ...oh before I forget, Milton said that Reo called, band meeting in 15."

"That son of a ..." I trailed off. Stupid Reo calling shit like this at the last minute.

"You know we have to do this, after all he did help us out when _that_ happened." Eddie said.

"And because of _my _stupid mistake we all have to do this." I gritted my teeth while saying this

"Jack it wasnt your fault, it was all of our fau-"

"Yo what it do chicos?" Jerry greeted in a very un-Jerry-alistic way. It was like he didn't have the energy to say hi.

"What happened to your swawesomeness?" Eddie asked.

"It broke just like my heart."

"C'mon dude dont be a wuss there are plenty of fish in the sea. Besides girls are just like...socks, you change them once you used them." I said casually.

"But this fish was special." Jerry mumbled.

"Guys the band meeting is in 5 minutes, we should get going." I reminded.

"Really? Didn't we fucken tell Reo to stop calling band meeting at the last bloody minute?!" Jerry complained.

_Great minds think alike._

...

"Yo Reo, didn't we tell you-" Jerry started as we entered our big, luxurious dorm room, courtesy of our Record producer, Reo.

"To stop fucken calling band meetings at the last minute' yeah I know."

"So what the hell did you want to see us for?" I asked. I know it sound 'messed up' but he deserves it.

"Polite as always, aren't we Jack?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hn." I replied.

"So I called you guys to inform you about the contest. You guys have tO compete, you don't nee to win because the prize is a record deal and you guys already have one. Oh and your music, Jack, try to write songs that dont involve fucking a girl! Even though your fans love music like that, you have to be more creative."

"Tch creative my ass, what's more creative than fucking a girl?"

"Jack-"

"Look Reo, we make songs, you make money, what else can you possibly ask for?"

"Songs like, "Outlines," your hit song. C'mon boy something like that." He pushed. I grunnted.

Milton snorted, "Sorry Reo, its just that Jack hasn't had a good fuck in awhile and-"

"Milton," I warned.

"-that really puts him in a bad mood, plus he ju-"

"Milton," I warned again, I started approching him but he didn't shut up.

"-st broke up with a really hot blonde. So you could gue- Ahhhh! "

I was ready to pound on him but Jerry held me back. I glared at Jerry and Milton.

"Milton shut up" Jerry said.

"Ok ok, gosh. I'll shut up."

"So Jack, I think you should sette down, it should help the band's rep," Reo commented. I smirked _A long relationship, ha yeah right._

I looked at the guys and we burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" Milton asked. Reo looked at us with a serious straight face, "Oh you're serious."

"Reo Reo Reo, see this is the type of thing where you can't tell me what to do, I personally think that my 'love' life is perfectly fine, helps with the bad boy facade." I said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever guys, if you start losing fans, you're gonna have to do what I told you." He said whie walking toward the door, "oh and Jerry, stop with the 'im so depressed because I broke up with my girlfriend' act because its not working, considering the fact that you were seen snogging a girl in the boiler room," he stopped for a second and looked at Jerry, "which reminds me, good luck tryng to explain to Grace what she saw, she looked pretty upset. Ta-taa."

"Fuck, I'm screwed," Jerry muttered, "she saw me, and now I can't take her back!"

He's still into Grace?

"Dude, find yourself another chick, she looked pretty happy this morning, right Eddie?"

"Yeah, she was laughing and smiling and all that stuff."

"Really? " Jerry asked with sad eyes.

I nodded and so did Eddie.

"You know, there's a party tonight ...we should go...im going with Julie, I heard that Donna spiked up the drinks again, and I think you and Jack need to get laid." Milton teased.

"Not in the mood," Jerry replied.

"Jer, c'mon we should go, Grace will probably be there and you could talk to her." I reasoned. I really wanted to go...I mean dancing with hot girls? Who wouldn't want to?

"We should get ready then,"

**Kim's POV**

_**"I've been okay guys, and I have to tell you what really happned, its not how I expla-"**_

_**"Grace..." a male voice whispered. We all turned and it was a jet-haired cute latino.**_

_**"Uh, hi, Jerry." Grace said with an uneasy smile.**_

"We need to talk." He said.

"Th-there's nothing to talk about." Grace stuttered while shaking her head. Her uneasy smile turned into a glare.

He reached out to touch her hand ,"Pleas-" she flinched and pulled back.

"No Jerry, I saw what I saw and its clear." She stated coldly. I could tell that she was trying to hold back the tears. "Don't waste your breath on me, waste it on Kat who clearly wants you to save it considering the fact that she was covering your mouth. ... with hers."

"Grace its not wh-"

"Please Jerry, just stop!" Grace yelled. Her voice cracked. "Now i get why you broke up with me right after we," she laughed while sniffing (because she was starting to cry)," _'made love'._" She finished off, using air quotation marks when she said ' made love'.

"I didnt break up with you because of th-"

"Save it, I've heard enough, I cried over you already, I-," a sob, "I even begged you for another chance!"

"You're right, " Jerry swallowed," I dont need this drama," He turned away. It looked as if he didn't want to say the words. This guy is a total jerk! "I got what I wanted and you're useless to me."

A "YOU BASTARD!" and the sound of a fist colliding to a jaw was heard. It took me time to realize that Connie had punched Jerry square on the jaw.

Grace and Julie pulled her back by the waist and shoulders.

"Guys let me go!" She yelled. "Come on you bastard! If you have the balls to say that to Grace then you must enough fucken courage to fight me!" She yelled to Jerry. Maxie and I just stared. Connie is very brave. "Let me fucken go! I need to teach this guy how to treat a girl!" Connie yelled as she struggled trying to get out of Julie and Grace's grip.

"Connie, calm down, he's not worth it." Grace cried/cooed.

Surprisingly, Connie calmed down, "You're right Grace, he's not worth our time. Its because of bastards like you, th- you know what? Go to hell! And don't you _ever_ talk to Grace, heck don't even look her way _or else_."Connie threatened.

Jerry's lips formed a smug smirk, "Oh I won't need to, there are lots of chicas who dig this guy."

And with that he left.

Once he was gone Grace broke down. We all sat at the nearest table.

"I can't believe this, " Grace sobbed.

"Grace, he's a jerk! He doesn't deserve your tears! If anything he deserves Connie's beating!" I exclaimed.

"You bet he does! If it wasn't for you guys I would've beaten him into a pulp!"

Julie rolled her eyes playfully at Connie but smiled and sighed, "Kim's right, he doesn't deserve your tears Gracie,"

"I know what'll cheer ya up! Some shots!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Max, you know Grace doesnt drink, plus this is a school party, there aren't any alcoholic beverages." Julie reasoned.

"That's what you think," Maxie smirked, "you see my friend Donna, paid them security guys to not say that she spiked the drinks."

"Are you seriously still with that Max? You know that Grace doesnt dr-" Julie got cut off by Grace.

"You know what? Maybe I'll have that drink. New school year, new start." Grace said while wiping her tears with the back of her palms.

Maxie smiled and took Grace's hand, "C mon you."

Grace stood up from her chair and disappeared with Maxie.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys," Julie said.

"Chill out Julie, its no biggie, Grace has to forget, and with alcohol," Connie waved lazily, "it'll be a piece of cake. "

"If you say so."

"So, Kim right?" Connie asked me.

"Yup, that's me," i smiled.

"So you're a preppy one... might fit in with the cheerleaders."

"No! They are the worst creatures on the planet!"i excaimed.

"Hn, i like you already, " Connie replied with a smirk.

I giggled, "thanks."

"Sorry you had to see my violent side...not very attractive but what can you expect fRom the captain of the boy's wrestling team."

_Woah, I have a new role model...she's the symbol of female strength!_

"You...captain...boy...team?"

"Yeah...not very feminine but I love it, and since this is a high school with sports, academics and the arts, i had to be active since painting isnt a sport, what about you? Music? Dance? Act? Or paint?"

"Im in the music category," I responded shyly.

"Really? Sing or play?"

"Sing, I write and compose too,"

"That's ...wow."

We both laughed and Julie cleared her throat. We turned our attention to Jewels.

"Kim, what were you doing with Jack?" She asked.

What was i doing with Jack? Was i ...seducing him?

"I- I was dancing. ...with him," as soon as i said that Julie's eyes went wide and before she could scolded me I rambled, " I'm so sorry Julie, its just that I tripped and he saved me so he asked for a favor and I swear that i didn't know it was him so I said no and then he said that it was the least I could do so-"

"Kim calm down," Connie said.

"-I said ok and then he invited me to dance and at first i was trying to leave but then i saw his eyes and oh god were they captivating and then he started dancing -"

"Kim shut up!" Connie exclaimed.

My face flushed and I mumbled a "sorry."

"Just dont go near him again, I mean he's worst than Jerry and your too innocent, he'll make your mind perverted." Julie said.

"I know, it was a one dance thing ...something to get him off my back."

**JACK'S POV**

That girl was hot. Cassidy, tch yeah right, her name isn't Cassidy and I know it. Im not that much of an idiot.

"Yo, Jack." It was Jerry. He soumded ...down.

"Jerry, what's up?"

"I broke things off completely with Grace, I didn't mean to but I got frustrated and it just happened."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, bro. Like the blonde one that I think is Julie's new friend." I smirked. "She's one hell of a dancer."

"Oh, yeah I saw her she's pretty hot but blondes aren't really my type, plus it seem like she and Grace know each other."

"Really, now?" I smirked. "Because she's my next girlfriend."

**A/N:DUN DUN DUUUUN Woah that took me almost 5 hours to finish. So Jack is a bastard. And Jerry is such a. ... i'll let you guys fill in the blank anyways here are your mysterious questions:**

_**What is the '**__**that'**__** that Eddie said when Jack is talking to him? What did Reo help them out with? Why does Eddie say it was all of them at fault?**_** But most importantly**_** Why did Jack smirk when he said, 'Because she's my next girlfriend.' ? **_

**All of these questions will be answered at there own time but until then REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ! Now before I forget, HAPPY NEW YEARS ...or NEW YEARS EVE...anyways I now must leave, bye my beautiful and awesome readers and lets not forget our superantabulous reviewers who turn my frown upside down...and now for the moment youve all been waiting for...*drumroll* the moment I shut up!**

**(P.s:Im almost done with a chapter for Perfect Match or Not? ...im on the 741th word!")**

**-Brooke**


End file.
